


Woah! Catboys in the Ultimate Academy!

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Flirting, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, i wrote this because my friends told me to write a catboy fanfiction, they’re catboys!! THATS SO COOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: Shuichi's always been insecure about being a catboyso what happens when he meets kokichi, another catboy, in this weird school dating thing they're trapped in?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Woah! Catboys in the Ultimate Academy!

**Author's Note:**

> shuichi is a catboy!  
> kokichi is a catboy!  
> i just think this is neat

Shuichi’s a catboy.  


It wasn’t _that_ weird, it’s not like catboys were a _really_ rare species. But it was still kind of embarrassing.  


He knew from experience that once people found out he would be treated differently. They’d give him weird looks, avoid him, consider him weak, etc.  


Plus he didn’t think he looked…”cute” like everyone assumed catboys were. He just had ears and a tail. It didn’t make him look any better than he already did, just weirder.  


So he tried to hide it.  


Even before his main reason for using hats was to avoid eye contact, they were used to hide his cat ears. He hid his tail too, and just about everything else that could give him away. Yes, it felt uncomfortable, but he got used to it. He was better off hiding it anyway. 

And now in this weird situation he found himself in, it seemed even more important to keep it a secret. The only way he would get out of here would be to fall in love, right? And there wasn't a good chance anyone would do that if they knew he was like this.  


Also, he would _definitely_ get made fun of in here. No question about it.  


_Especially_ by Kokichi, who actually happened to be a catboy himself.  


Sure, Shuichi felt a bit relieved that there was someone here that could possibly understand him.  


But it was _Kokichi._  


He was already notorious for being playful and childish. Teasing seemed like it would be part of his nature. There was no doubt that he would make fun of Shuichi any chance he got.  


Additionally, he wasn’t trying to hide any of his feline features. If anything, he was proud of them. If he found out Shuichi was exactly the opposite, he’d probably tell everyone. And _then_ he'd make fun of him.  


...Speaking of Kokichi, there he is now.  


“Shuichi!” Kokichi called after him, running until he caught up.  


“Uh, hi” Shuichi greeted. He seemed a little too excited for Shuichi’s liking. What was he planning on doing now?  


“I have a question!” Kokichi announced.  


Oh no.  


“...What is it?” Shuichi cautioned.  


Kokichi grinned, “Do you like my cat ears?”  


Weird question… Why was he asking that? And with that much _excitement?_  


“Uh…” Shuichi hesitated.  


What was he supposed to say to that? He _did_ like Kokichi’s cat ears. They were a lighter purple than his hair and seemed to be quite reactive. They seemed better than Shuichi’s anyway.  


“You don’t like them?! That’s so mean!” Kokichi overreacted, immediately bursting into tears.  


“N-no I do!” Shuichi quickly disputed. Kokichi's tears suddenly went away and were replaced with a sly smile.  


“Hmmm, ok” Kokichi accepted his answer.  


They walked in silence for a while with Kokichi surprisingly not saying anything. Shuichi was still a bit confused but decided to just brush it off. It was just Kokichi being Kokichi, it probably didn’t mean anything. Right?  


“Y’know _you’d_ look pretty cute with cat ears” Kokichi complimented.  


“What?” Shuichi reacted. Immediately his mind went to Kokichi somehow finding out about his secret. Why else would he randomly say that? But he relaxed once he realized there was no way. He hadn’t accidentally taken off his hat or anything. And catboys couldn’t really sense other catboys, right?  


...Right?  


“I’m just saying!” Kokichi smirked.  


“But why, what lead you to _that_ conclusion?” Shuichi questioned.  


“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I think my beloved Shuichi would look adorable in cat ears?” Kokichi flirted, moving to block Shuichi from walking any further.  


Shuichi started blushing before he could stop it. How could he not when Kokichi was calling him “cute” and “adorable”? And "beloved"?  


“Oh…” Shuichi reacted, feeling more flustered than he’d like to admit. That was probably Kokichi’s goal all along.  


“Aww you’re blushing! Maybe we can ask Tsumugi if she has some, she’s the Ultimate Cosplayer, y’know?” Kokichi suggested.  


“Kokichi-” Shuichi started to deny. He didn’t want to involve other people in this, he didn’t even want to involve Kokichi in this!  


But Kokichi interrupted, his voice low, “Unless you’re secretly a catboy in disguise”  


His words completely took Shuichi off guard. Did he know this _entire time?_ Is that why he was talking about his cat ears? Or was he just guessing? 

...Even if he was, Shuichi’s reaction probably gave him away, didn’t it? Kokichi was right in front of him, there was no doubt he saw his shocked facial expression. Damn it.  


“Looks like I was right!” Kokichi remarked.  


“Well, uh, I,” Shuichi tried to speak, but couldn’t really form sentences. He immediately avoided anything close to eye contact.  


“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Shuichi. I’m obviously a catboy too” Kokichi reminded, reaching up to touch his cat ears, as if to prove his point.  


But Shuichi _was_ embarrassed. The combination of the obvious flirting and his biggest secret being revealed was just a little too much to handle.  


And though Kokichi didn’t seem like he was going to tease him rudely about the situation, flirting with him was so much worse. He got 10 times as flustered and he didn’t even know if Kokichi was lying or not.  


“Soooo, can I see your cat ears or not?” Kokichi asked, seeming slightly hopeful.  


Well, there was no reason to deny it now...  


“I guess” Shuichi decided.  


Looking away from Kokichi, he took off his hat, revealing his dark blue cat ears. They almost matched his hair perfectly, but were a little darker. Immediately he felt self conscious. He didn't think his cat ears were that interesting. Would Kokichi still think he was...cute? Or would he just disappoint?  


“I was right! You look tooootally adorable!” Kokichi complimented, as if he was answering the question that played in Shuichi’s head.  


“Is that a lie?” Shuichi worried. He still couldn’t quite believe Kokichi’s words. It didn’t make sense when his own thoughts were so different.  


Kokichi shook his head,“Nope!”  


He suddenly reached up to pet him. His touch was soft and he moved his hand slowly... Shuichi couldn’t deny the immediate comfort he felt. Especially since he couldn't remember the last time someone did that for him. He began to purr, leaning into the touch.  


As soon as he realized what he did, and who he did it in front of, he pulled away and covered his mouth.  


“Ah, sorry!” Shuichi exclaimed.  


Kokichi's eyes lit up,“Don’t apologize! You’re probably the most prettiest catboy I’ve ever met!”  


...There was no way he wasn’t lying, right? He was just teasing him, it didn’t mean anything. Why would _Kokichi_ think he’s...pretty?  


And why was Shuichi’s heart fluttering whenever he heard that?  


“You can’t be serious” Shuichi denied.  


“Oh, but I am!” Kokichi confirmed, reaching up to pet him again. This time, Shuichi didn’t purr. He was too embarrassed to.  


“Awww, you didn’t purr again” Kokichi pouted, then immediately switched to a more cheerful expression as he suggested, “Hey! How about you pet me instead?”  


Shuichi hesitated. He wasn’t really comfortable with touching people.  


“Whatever! I didn’t want you to pet me anyway” Kokichi claimed. Did he...sense Shuichi's discomfort?  


Shuichi just stayed quiet. He was still so flustered by this turn of events. But he was most concerned about one thing...  


“Are you going to...tell anyone?” he asked.  


“Of course I am! I’ll shout it from the rooftops!” Kokichi smiled. Shuichi’s eyes widened, that was literally the last thing he wanted to hear. Quickly, Kokichi noticed his reaction and added “But that’s a lie, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”  


“Thank you” Shuichi sighed in relief. He hoped Kokichi would stay true to his word for once.  


“Not to pry into your business or anything, but why are you hiding it? Did you get made fun of or something?” Kokichi inquired. Strangely, it seemed like he cared, at least a little bit.  


“I used to, yeah” Shuichi sheepishly admitted.  


“Aw. That sucks. Who would make fun of someone so handsome?” Kokichi wondered.  


Shuichi tried not to blush at the compliment and instead focused on the major hypocrisy in his statement.  


“Well, _you_ did” Shuichi pointed out.  


Kokichi immeditely looked offended, “What?! I’m not making fun of you, I’m flirting! There’s a difference” .  


So he _was_ flirting.  


And he _knew_ he was doing it. 

Gosh, Shuichi’s heart was doing flip flops. He didn’t expect Kokichi to make him feel like this.  


“And why are you _flirting_ with me?” Shuichi challenged.  


“Why not? You’re the only other catboy here. We catboys have to stick together!” Kokichi explained.  


Was that really the only reason? Shuichi didn’t really believe that.  


...Maybe Shuichi just didn’t want to believe that.  


He sighed,“That doesn’t mean you have to _flirt_ with me, Kokichi."  


“Ok, fine" Kokichi pouted, "Then maybe I just _wanted_ to flirt with you then!" 

He _wanted_ to?... Did that mean? 

No, no, it didn’t mean anything. He probably flirted with everyone just to annoy them. 

“Y’know If you’re gonna keep interrogating me, I’m gonna leave” he quickly spoke and turned to leave, like he was escaping. 

For whatever reason, whether it was the fluttering in his chest, the fact that Kokichi was the only one here who knew his secret or the constant flirting, Shuichi was hit with a sudden desire to make him stay. 

Shuichi grabbed his hand before he could get too far. Kokichi looked back, his face looking slightly confused and Shuichi immediately let go of his hand.  


They stared at each other for a few moments before Kokichi spoke, “So you _didn’t_ want me to go”  


“No, I didn’t” Shuichi admitted.  


Kokichi still stared at him, like he was thinking something over. 

“Wellllllll would you like to hang out with me all day then? You don’t have to wear your hat” he offered.  


For some reason, Shuichi almost seriously considered leaving his hat behind before realizing that there was no way he could. There was still a chance that everyone would treat him differently once they found out. Kokichi wasn’t the only person he was worried about.  


“No, I have to wear my hat. Someone’s going to find out if I don’t” Shuichi rejected his offer, somewhat reluctantly.  


“But you look so good without it! I’ll keep watch for you, how about that?” Kokichi suggested.  


Shuichi really didn’t understand why he was so persistent on this. Was he just trying to be annoying? Did he actually care?  


But as if Kokichi read his mind, he moved in closer, and spoke in an almost intimate way, “I don’t want you to have to hide yourself, y’know? I’m trying to help you.”  


The words he spoke made Shuichi feel a little...safe. It was so weird to feel that way here.  


He gathered up the courage to look into Shuichi eyes. From what he knew about lying, it didn’t seem like that was the case.  


But did he really mean it?...He was actually trying to help?  


Is that just too good to be true?  


“Is that a lie?” Shuichi cautioned.  


“...Probably not” Kokichi smiled slightly. He backed up and returned to his usual attitude, “Anywaayyy, what do you say?”  


Shuichi didn’t know what to say. There was this strange part of him that wanted to trust Kokichi. Every thought in his head told him to put the hat back on and walk away.  


But he didn’t want to do that. Not at all.  


And well...they had to be close to someone to get out of here, right?  


“Okay” Shuichi smiled.  


“Yay!” Kokichi cheered, his eyes sparkling. Shuichi definitely made the right decision saying yes.  


“I’ll have to go put my hat away” Shuichi mentioned, turning to leave.  


But Kokichi stopped him,“Wait, can I wear it?”  


“Why? That’ll hide _your_ cat ears” Shuichi puzzled.  


“Eh, everyone can see my tail anyway. Besides why wouldn’t I wanna wear my beloved’s hat?” Kokichi flirted yet again.  


Shuichi felt himself blush and immediately turned the hat over to Kokichi, “Oh, uh, yeah sure, here”  


“Thank you!!” Kokichi grinned and put the hat lightly on his head. Something about seeing Kokichi in his hat made Shuichi blush. He looked kind of cute in it…  


He took Shuichi’s hand then continued, “Come on Shuichi, let’s get this date started already!”

**Author's Note:**

> ok thanks for reading :)


End file.
